


A Sweet Visit to the Office

by luna_trancy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Rimming, that literally it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_trancy/pseuds/luna_trancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt I received on tumblr!  Takes place in the Sugar on Top universe!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sweet Visit to the Office

Eren smiled as he walked up to the front desk. The young man sitting down glanced up at him and then returned the smile with a professional flare.

"Hello, do you have an appointment or are you new with us?" the receptionist asked.

"Actually, I was just wondering if Levi had already taken his lunch break Mister…?" He looked around the desk for a name plate.

"Marlow," the dark-haired receptionist replied. "And I'm sorry, but you can't actually go in and visit him. Mr. Ackerman is an incredibly busy man and unless you have an appointment or you're a new client seeking to file a suit, you cannot visit him."

"Um…my name is Eren Ackerman?" Eren added, "Maybe…?

"Mr. Ackerman, I'm very sorry but you can't—"

Eren warmly smiled when Marlow said "Mr. Ackerman". He gripped the small bag in his hands tighter and the ring on his finger glittered in just the right way. It caught Marlow's attention and he suddenly gasped, jumping to his feet.

"M-Mr. Ackerman—Eren I mean—I'm so sorry!" Marlow cried. "I didn't realize—I mean I did but not at first!—I've only seen a picture and—"

"It's okay!" Eren laughed. "We haven't officially met yet, but Levi has said really nice things about you. Would it be alright if I waited for him?"

"Of course, yes!"

Eren nodded and walked over to the small waiting area. It had been a while since he last visited Levi at his new office, simply to prevent the man from getting distracted. He would usually try to go at least once a month when he knew the workload was light. However, it was the Friday before Valentine's Day and Eren felt like a visit was much needed, light workload or not. Since his last visit, Levi had hired the new receptionist who currently looked like he was having a mental breakdown for not recognizing his boss's husband.

He placed the bag of food on the chair next to him and folded his hands in his lap. He ran his finger over his ring, enjoying the rough feel of the small diamonds in the band.

A few minutes later, the door to Levi's office open. A distressed looking client appeared and he patted her on the back.

"Ma'am, please don't worry. I'll get everything settled for you and your husband," Levi assured in a tired voice.

"It's so appreciated, Mr. Ackerman," the woman said. "We've heard very good things."

"Thank you," Levi said, giving her a final wave as she went to speak with Marlow. He glanced in the waiting area and his eyes lit up. "Eren?"

Eren looked up and smiled at him, grabbing the bag of food. "I brought you lunch. I hope that's okay!"

"Oi, Marlow, when's my next client?"

Marlow scrambled to look at the schedule as the woman left the office. He slammed his hands on his desk, catching Levi's attention. "Sir! You do not have another client for another two hours, sir!"

"First, breathe, kid," he said. "Don't be so fucking intense. Second, thank you." He turned and walked to Eren, cupping his cheeks. He kissed Eren on the nose. "I hope Marlow wasn't too rude to you."

"He was very kind," Eren said, watching Marlow fall into his chair with a silent sigh.

"Marlow, I'm taking my break. Feel free to go ahead and have your lunch. Take a break, walk around a bit."

"Yes sir!" Marlow cried.

Levi grabbed Eren's hand, tugging him to his feet. Eren followed with wide eyes, clutching the bag in his free hand as he was lead to the office.

"I've done a little bit of redecorating," Levi hummed, closing the office door behind Eren.

Eren looked around at the new décor. It certainly wasn't a homey office; everything was sleek and black and white. There was a beautiful black rug in the center of the room and a divan against the wall that Eren was very familiar with. By Levi's desk there were a set of black armchairs and an empty vase Eren made note of to buy more flowers for. The only contrast of color was a striking red painting hanging on the wall, Eren's name scribbled in the corner.

He smiled upon seeing it and sat the food on the desk. Levi walked over to his desk and grabbed the papers that were still out, stacking them neatly and putting them into a file.

"I hope you don't mind me dropping in," Eren said.

"Unannounced on that," Levi added. "My bratty husband."

Eren stuck his tongue out and laughed. "Well, it is Valentine's Day. How could I not?"

"Still a brat," Levi replied, catching Eren across the desk. He pulled him into a deep kiss, threading his fingers through messy brown hair. His fingers brushed against a dried piece of paint stuck in Eren's hair. Eren chuckled against Levi's lips and ran his teeth across them, pulling back teasingly.

"Mr. Ackerman, you should eat your lunch," Eren hummed, pulling the bag close.

Levi raised an eyebrow, moving around his desk to stand next to Eren, peering at the food he was pulling out.

"I think I'd rather eat something else."

Eren gasped. "Levi! Paws off until you've had something to eat. Something real to eat."

Levi played with the hem of Eren's shirt, making him squirm in delight. Eren pressed back against him, wiggling his ass as he sat a bowl of pasta on the desk. Levi groaned, grabbing Eren's hips to rut against him.

"Maybe a little snack won't kill you," Eren breathed.

Levi ran his hands down Eren's sides, pushing his shirt up a little more and revealing a hint of red that wasn't paint. He paused in his seductive touching, raising Eren's shirt up out of curiosity. Eren laughed as Levi gasped, looking at the red lace garter around his waist. He pushed a finger under it and pulled Eren close.

"Did you plan on getting me distracted?" Levi asked.

"Well…not intentionally," Eren said, swaying his hips. "But I just wanted to be prepared."

"What else have you prepared?"

Eren bit his lip and purred. "You should look and see."

Levi reached around, unbuttoning Eren's pants. They slipped down with ease, revealing more than just a red garter. Red, lacy panties matched the garter and red thigh highs on those long legs. He trailed his hands down Eren's legs as he kneeled, leaving kisses along Eren's skin. Eren shuddered, enjoying the light touches.

Eren moaned softly as Levi popped one of the straps on the garter. He leaned against the desk, spreading his legs as Levi left a wet trail down to the red stocking. He pulled on the thin fabric, reaching up to cup Eren's ass and give it a firm squeeze.

He pulled back, finally adjusting the panties, pulling them to the side. He spread Eren's cheeks, revealing the hidden puckered hole, and elicited a whine from his husband's lips. Levi laughed, leaning forward to breathe hot breath on him, listening to Eren muffle his whining. He flicked his tongue out and Eren gasped, arching his back on trembling legs.

Levi didn't want to tease him that much.

He buried his face between Eren's cheeks, plunging his tongue in deep. Eren practically collapsed on the desk, hiding his face in his arm as he tried to keep himself quiet. Precum dripped against the panties, staining them a darker red. Eren rutted against the desk, trying to gain some friction against his swollen member, just for Levi to pull at his hips, stopping from doing much more.

"Levi—fuck!" Eren gasped, biting his lip.

Levi slurped and pulled away, getting to his feet. He leaned over Eren, slipping his hand between Eren's slicked cheeks and nipping his neck. Eren whimpered, rutting back against Levi's hand until he felt fingers prodding against his entrance. Levi leaned against the desk, a lazy grin on his lips as he slipped a finger inside, watching Eren's face twist in pleasure.

"Good?" Levi purred, moving his finger until he could slip in a second. With a normal tube of lube, Levi would have been four fingers deep already. However, he knew he had to go slow, ease into it with the lack of lube present.

Eren shyly nodded as Levi kissed his shoulder, making him squirm all over. Levi pushed his fingers in deeper, curling them until Eren shivered. He nipped Eren's ear and Eren turned to face him, kissing him deeply. Levi caught the moans on his lover's lips, keeping him as silent as he could, enjoying those sweet sounds for himself.

"Stain those pretty panties," Levi whispered against his lips, pressing his fingers against Eren's prostate. He hit that spot, over and over again until Eren screamed his name as he came.

Levi caught Eren as he lost his balance, breathing hard with dizzy eyes. He let Eren catch his breath, knees still shaking as he came down from his intense high. He waited until Eren was breathing even again before picking him up with gentle hands. He carried Eren to the lounge sofa and Eren laid back, eyes half-mast and tired.

He made a soft noise as Levi ran a hand through his messy hair. He brushed back Eren's bangs, kissing his forehead.

"Rest up," Levi said.

"I will but I want to clean up really fast," Eren said with a yawn.

"Are you sure you can make it to the bathroom?"

Eren sat up, kissing Levi lightly. He nodded as Levi caught his lips, kissing him again. Eren grinned and nipped his husband's lips as he playfully pulled away.

"You need to eat. Actually eat. So I'm going to go get cleaned up," Eren said. "I'll be right back."

Levi sighed, letting him go. Eren adjusted his pants, making himself decent enough to be seen by the receptionist. Levi walked over to his desk, picking up the bowls of pasta. Everything was still warm and the aroma was delicious. He picked at his food, looking through the files he had thrown aside.

After a few minutes of reviewing his files, Eren returned looking fresh-faced though still a little tired. He smiled, blushing bright, as Levi looked up at him. Levi pushed away from his desk and Eren hurried around, crawling into Levi's lap.

He pressed his hand to the small of Eren's back, keeping him close.

"I think someone is really distracted from his work," Eren hummed.

"Well, I think someone is very distracting," Levi replied. "This is why I could never have you work as my secretary."

Eren laughed, kissing Levi on the cheek. "I think it'd fun. My only job would be to suck you off."

"Brat," Levi laughed, punctuating his comment with a gentle slap to Eren's ass. Eren giggled, running his hand over the shaved part of Levi's hair. Levi sighed, leaning into his husband's touch. "I think I should get back to work."

"Eventually?"

"Soon," Levi said.

Eren rolled down his bottom lip in a playful pout. Levi bit his bottom lip and Eren gave a little moan.

"Later," Levi said. "When I get home you'll get a lot more than a few fingers."

Eren shuddered at the comment. He ran his hand along Levi's thigh with tickling fingers. "More than tongue?"

"You'll be so tired of cock by the end of this weekend you'll be begging for my tongue."

"I'll hold you to that," Eren purred, kissing Levi again. He slid away with a stretch, walking around the desk to prevent anymore temptation. "I do have to leave though. I'm going to clean up the house and get everything ready for later."

"I'm looking forward to it."

They exchanged their goodbye kisses and Levi saw Eren out as casually as he could. Though, by the look on Marlow's face, Levi was pretty sure the poor man heard more than enough to know what happened.

Levi walked back into his office, trying to put himself back into his workspace. Eren's little visit was much appreciated however; he needed the break and the food was delicious.

He flopped down in his chair, looking at the files on his desk. A glimpse of red caught his eye, however, and he leaned down, snatching the thin material between his fingers. He didn't know how the lacy red underwear ended up on his floor, under his desk, but it made him smirk. Eren was sneaky when he wanted to be.

Levi opened his desk drawer, dropping the stained panties inside. His Valentine's weekend was off to a perfect start.


End file.
